This invention relates generally to a power-measuring system, and more particularly to power-measuring systems for high energy lasers.
The output power of a high energy laser is of great interest for diagnostic and task assessment purposes. Its measurement also presents the system designer with some unique difficulties. In the conventional method, the beam is directed into a calorimeter in which laser power is converted to a measurable rise in temperature. This redirection and ultimate destruction of the beam precludes its use for any other purpose during the time the power measurement is made. In addition, a significant proportion of run time, and hence laser fuel cost, is devoted to this single power measurement.